Homunculi (5e Race)
Homunculi "Yes, I'm a homunculi with a homunculus familiar. He's like a little brother to me." -Galius Scrimble, Homunculi Wizard Physical Description Homunculi are small constructs, originally created by wizards as familiars, though the adventuring variety are larger than their familiar brethren. They are between 2 and 3 feet tall, possess wings with a wingspan from 3 to 4 feet, and have skin crafted out of clay and ash. Their skin can be brick red, stone grey, clay brown, or an aqua blue, with their eyes resembling gemstones, typically an orange topaz-like color, however some also have emerald green, sapphire blue, and ruby red eyes. History Homunculi adventurers were not crafted as familiars by mortals, but instead crafted as servants for the gods, similar to familiars but three to four times the size. However, eventually, the gods created angels to be their servants, and did not require the homunculi as their servants, but they did not think that they were unworthy enough to live, allowing them to become their own race, with it's own customs and roles in the world. Society Homunculi live in dens, towers, and schools, travelling to acquire magical knowledge, and to find components to allow themselves to craft more of their kin. They typically stay in a group consisting of their family-known as a school-which usually is around 7 to 8 homunculi. Occasionally, homunculi may leave their school to become adventurers, scholars, or even just join other societies. Relationships Homunculi are typically thought of as excellent servants for many civilized races, who admire their magical capabilities and their flight. One of the closest bonds that they have is with the Mineralis, who see them as "little cousins", with some schools of homunculi even accepting mineralis among them, to serve as a larger guardian. Homunculi Names Homunculi names typically are whimsical sounding, consisting of a first and last name-referred to as a school name-similar to humans. Male: Galius, Reliten, Feronix, Parintus Female: Jalia, Willette, Xoey, Yeli School Names: Scrimble, Jaylen, Encrad, Wooliun, Zayleo Homunculi Traits Whimsical and small magical beings, homunculi are very curious and swift adventurers, with their magical prowess and ability to fly aiding their abilities. Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 2, and your Dexterity score increases by 1. Age. Homunculi mature quickly, being mature at about 9 years of age. They live roughly as long as humans, not living longer than a century. Alignment. Homunculi are curious about all things magical, and are prone to befriend other races to satisfy their curiosity. They lean towards Chaotic alignments, and are typically Good. Size. Homunculi are rarely any taller than 3 feet, and almost never shorter than 2 feet tall, weighing around 70 lbs. Your size is Small. Speed. Your base walking speed is 20 feet. Flight. You have wings, which have a wingspan wider than your body in height, giving you a flight speed of 40 feet. You cannot use this speed while wearing medium or heavy armor. Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Living Construct. You are classified as being a construct and do not need to eat, drink, sleep or breathe. Additionally, you do not sleep and instead enter an 'inactive' mode where you are completely inactive but are fully aware of their surroundings. In this mode you only need 4 hours of this state to receive the benefits of a long rest. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Terran. Category:Hall of Shame